Champion of the Future
by LycanBlood24
Summary: Well, he did it. All his friend are alive he helped Ruby kill Salem and the only sacrifice being himself. So why did things have to get more complicated and why did he have to get sent to the past. x x Be warned the first chapters pretty heavy I picked M for a reason however the whole story is not going be like that.


**Hey_, Guys author here had this Idea for a while, but _finally_ decided to start it and _Yes_, its another Jaune Arc returning from the past. _However_, I think I'll have enough _new_ elements that will _sperate_ this one from the rest._**

**_This chapters more so a _prologue_ rather than a _chapter_ I promise it'll get _interesting_ in the next chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 1- The End.

In the Grimlands, at the top of Salem's tower. Currently, the battle that will decide the future of humanity is taking place. The tower the roof had been blown off, and three people stood atop it. It was a two one one battle Jaune Arc, and Ruby Rose face their greatest challenge against Salem. The battle was nearing its end.

"Enough! I've had it with your meddlesome interfering just keel over and die already!" Shouted Salem furiously.

Out of now, her forearm exploded, and black flames came forth forming a giant tornado charging towards Ruby and me. There was no way to dodge the attack unless we jump off the building Ruby might be able to avoid it since she was the fall maiden after all.

However, she has yet to master her magic, and it would be unwise to rely on it here as Ruby doesn't have the ability to stop an attacked of such degree. You kind of develop a sense for these kinds of things over the years of dealing with magic users on how strong an attack coming your way is and this isn't something anyone maiden can stop. Even with there magic mastered this attack was too powerful however of the flip side there had to be severe consequences for using such an attack if at least one of us can survive this we can deal a final blow.

"Ruby!" I yelled. "Get behind me!"

She turned to look at me shocked "But-" she bit down on her complaint. With a distressed look in her eyes, she compiled positioning herself behind me although she probably wasn't happy after all we talked about this before we came here that one or maybe all of us wouldn't survive. Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake, Weiss, all made it possible for us to be here. They were holding off salams minions on the lower floors and whether they could live was questionable.

Ruby knew what was at stake and she wasn't the foolish young she once was. None of us were. She could also tell the power behind this attack and that I had no way of surviving it. I figured since this was the end I might as well take it for the both of us as sad as it is to say. I tried to draw out as much of my aura as possible to block this attack. Ruby was right behind me after all. I couldn't let her down not after everything we've been through, and this was the single most crucial moment in my life.

The burning pain from the attack was almost numbing and also extremely itchy. I can say it's not a pleasant experience to be slowly burned alive. Just as I was sure, I was out of aura and would be completely burned alive in a matter of seconds. I felt a strong feeling from deep within burst out clearing my mind in an instant and pushing back the attack.

I couldn't falter to this attack here. I had to keep Ruby safe, and If anyone survived to finish this, it had to be her, and she had to deal the final blow. Afterall Rubys the only one that can kill Salem and end her immortality. I had no idea what that last burst of strength was, but It managed to let me hold off the attack. I just chalked it up to my semblance finial unlocking I guess better late than never.

I had no strength left to stand, so I fell backward.

"Jaune!" I heard Ruby yell, and she sounded pretty angry which is rare for her. She charged at Salem who was on her knees in disbelief. She was winded from the attack and made no attempt to stop Ruby.

"How did a mear human with no magic stop my attack that shouldn't be possible..." but then suddenly her eyes went wide open with a shocking realization "It can't be..."

However Ruby wasn't kind enough to wait for an explanation as she chopped off Salem's head forever ending this seemingly eternal conflict as the light in Salem's eye flickered out.

Ruby watched Salem for a second seeing if this could be another trick after all who knows what tricks the immortal witch could have left, but then nothing happened, and she confirmed she had done it. Ruby had killed Salem, but Ruby wasn't happy. She turned into rosepetal and arrived at Jaune's side.

"Jaune! Are you ok? Are you alive?" she cried. I was still awake, and I was in severe pain. I had lost an arm, and the entire front of my body was completely burnt black like a piece of meat and ripped to shreds by the tornado. It's a miracle in itself that my face was semi-intact. However, I wouldn't have been able to tell. I couldn't move, and it was taking everything I had to stay awake and not pass out. I had a few things I wanted to say before I took my final nap. I was pretty sure this was it for me as far as I could tell a few of my internal organs were also burnt to a crisp barely working to keep me alive. It's a mystery to me as to why I'm still alive, but I guess I should be grateful that I get to at least say my goodbyes. Many people don't get that lucky.

"Hey, Rubes. I'm alive. For now" having to take deep breaths between my sentences.

She nearly grabbed my hand to reassure me but realized it was brunt black and it might crumble away if she touches me. Somewhat ironic considering Grimm turn to ashes as well when they die I wonder if Salem was evaporation since she's kind of a Grimm as well, but I couldn't move to check.

"I-I can get help! Weiss will know what to do," she said and was about to stand and run off to get help, but I quickly stopped her.

"Don't go. Rubes. It too late. I know better. Than anyone. That I can't.-

"Stop! Don't talk anymore! I just need to get help. I-I don't want to lose you Jaune. I love you." she said crying but as much as she denied it, she knew the truth just as well as I did. That I was beyond any help and that these were my final moments.

"I love you too rubes." I said somehow managing a full sentence" Take care of everyone. They will need you. Now more than ever." It was strange. I was somehow feeling it a bit easier to breathe and talk, but I could still feel my conscious starting to fade.

"Ruby!"

"Jaune!"

I heard them yell our names as they ran towards us. I couldn't turn to look for fear of outright dying to the action as I didn't want to waste my remaining time like that. However, I could easily recognize those voices anywhere. They were Yang and Nora's, but I heard more footsteps than just there's. It's most likely they all survived at least that's a good thing. It's just unfortunate I can't be joining them.

"Hey, guys. It looks like you pulled through." I said trying to sound as upbeat as possible "Looks like we're going to be throwing. A bigger party than we thought" I said remembering the celebration party for our victory that we all agreed on.

"Ya! Totally! You're going to be joining us too. Right, fearless leader?" said Nora trying to join in on my upbeat attitude. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder and pulling her in to comfort her although he appeared to have lost his left arm and couldn't fully embrace her. They all had sad looks on there faces.

"I'm not so sure. I'll make it this time Nora. Maybe next time." I said trying to smile the best I can. I could feel my conscious start to slip. I decided that should probably be it for joking around.

"Yang your life a sister to me. Look after Ruby for me, please. She told me yesterday she was pregnant."

"Ren you never said it. But you're like the brother. I never had, take care of Nora. You know how she is."

"Nora you're like one of my adorable sisters. Always stay yourself."

"Weiss, Blake I always respect your drives. So never give up. I'm sure you will continue. To change things for the better."

"Rubes I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Jaune you've done nothing wrong. You're my knight in shining armor, and you always will be," she said smiling with tears running down her face.

"Ya know, normally I'd beat your ass. You guys aren't even married yet and already having kids. However, I'll let it slide just this once." Yang said then turning serious. "I'll look after them for you. You don't need to worry about that Jaune."

"I suppose I'll help out too. I mean, I can't leave my partner in such a vulnerable state," said Weiss and It's just like her finding an excuse even when deep down she really cares but just can't admit it."However next time around you better take responsibility Jaune." she said with such kindness how very… unlike her.

"You'll always be our fearless leader," said Nora.

"You were always a brother to me as well Jaune I may have never said it, but I've never thought any different."

"You've always been one of the few people I always truly respected Jaune. Despite your late start you never gave up even when it would have been so much easier to do so," said Blake.

I forced another smile. My consciousness was slowly slipping, and I was using everything I had to stay awake. I knew this was it.

"I don't think I have long. I wish I could have lived on. Alongside all of you. However, at least I know. The future is a safer one. For our child..."I said with my last breath and passing out I could hear them all yelling my name as their voices faded. Ruby's voice stood out the most. I was satisfied with my life. It might not have been the best experience, but it wasn't the worst either. I wish I could have lived out our life with me, Ruby and our unborn child... shit, I didn't think of a name, I hope rubes will forgive me for that.


End file.
